$ -\dfrac{1}{2} - 128\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} = -0.5$ $ -128\% = -\dfrac{128}{100} = -1.28 $ Now we have: $ -0.5 - 1.28 = {?} $ $ -0.5 - 1.28 = -1.78 $